


Steps To Your Heart

by thotyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, Just read, M/M, Self-Indulgent, hella cringey, i just want to do this shit, i wrote this instead of working, jaeyong forever, johnny appeared for 15 minutes, mark for 1 minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotyong/pseuds/thotyong
Summary: Where Lee Taeyong barges in while Jaehyun is practicing his confession and claimed it ain't it and offered his teaching services. He might or might not get more than he bargained for.





	Steps To Your Heart

_"Go out with me."_

__

__

_"It doesn't sound right."_

__

_"Please go out with me."_

__

_"Lame"_

__

__

_"I like you. Be mine?"_

"If I were you, I'd change that. Cause if I were the one you're planning to confess to, I'd reject you right there and then." Taeyong said as he walked inside the room. Only stopping when he was in front of the shocked boy who was practicing his confession.

“Y-you..” the guy stammered. Causing Taeyong to smile, the boy was staring at him. His mouth hanging open and cheeks flushed with embarrassment due to getting caught practicing his admission.

“The one and only.” Taeyong smiled and bowed before the taller boy. “Lee Taeyong.” 

As if his trance was broken, his forehead knotted, askance, “Why would you reject me?”

“You lack something.” came Taeyong’s simple reply.

“What?”

“A certain oomph.” He stated, emphasizing the last word deliberately, looking at the bewildered expression on the taller’s face.

“Oomph?” he inquired smiling, the puzzled look on his face was now gone and was replaced by, a look that you can call, mere curiosity.

“Appeal.” Taeyong looked at him from head to toe. The other towering over his height, “You know, you’re really good-looking. Your face isn’t bad. Not as pretty as mine but well passable. It’s just that you don’t really give off the appeal that should effortlessly come with a body and face like yours.”

“I like how I am.” He said defensively but still smiling. Taeyong swore he saw a shadow of a dimple appear on the boy’s cheek.

“But are you sure the person you like, likes it too?” The smaller asked, smiling to himself as he saw confusion flicker in the stranger’s eyes. “Oh! That person isn’t even yours yet and never will be if you keep up like that.” Taeyong tiptoed to whisper against his ears, smiling as he saw the goosebumps rise on the other’s neck. 

He gritted his teeth and muttered, “What do you want?”

“Three days.”

“Three days?” he asked, obviously not following what the smaller was saying.

“To teach you. Give me three days and I swear after I’m done with you. All the girls and boys in this university will be on their knees for you.” 

“I don’t want all of those. I only want one person.” He said tersely, giving Taeyong his undivided attention. 

Taeyong might have felt a bit intimidated by the look he was given but he shove it aside and instead smiled. “Aren’t you cute?” he teasingly said as he gave the stranger a playful look. 

Taeyong felt the stranger’s mood somewhat changed and offered another beaming smile, in return he was given a smile, and there was that dimple again, "I guess?" he said shyly, ears reddening at the sudden compliment. "So you’ll be teaching me, huh?” he asked with a raised brow. “You’re a senior, right? Why do you have so much free time?” 

“And will that be a problem?” Taeyong asked, tilting his head. When the other shook his head in denial, the smaller clapped his hands together and smiled sweetly, “You will agree to this, right?” Taeyong challenged, “You will.”

“What if I don’t?” 

“Oh, like I said you will.” Taeyong grinned as he walked out the door, leaving the same way he entered, “Meet me here tomorrow, Jung Jaehyun.”

***  
“Late.” Taeyong sneaked a glanced at his wristwatch as he heard the shuffling of the door. “Not cool.”

“Sorry. I forgo—“ Jaehyun said, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He ran all the way from the ground floor to the fifth since the elevator on the building wasn’t functioning.

“Stop with the excuses.” Taeyong snorted, covering his ears, effectively cutting off any apology that Jaehyun was about to say.

“Brat.” Jaehyun muttered under his breath, he stood up, letting his full height show. Running his fingers through his hair that was quite drenched with sweat, he walked towards the smaller.

“Stupid, I’m older than you. I’m not the brat. You are.” Taeyong said as he poked Jaehyun’s forehead and he cheekily added, “Brat.”

Jaehyun just laughed at the unexpected jibe. 

“Nobody wants to wait. Not just your special someone, but everybody. Everybody hates waiting.” Taeyong explained, rolling his eyes when he closer to Jaehyun, “And you, you are such a freak. Why are you so tall?" he complained, his head tilted upwards just to look at the other in the eye.

“I’m really sorry about being late. I won’t do it again” Jaehyun apologized, reaching for something in his pocket but not taking it out. "Why am I tall?" he questioned then he grinned stupidly. "It's in the genes, midget." he chuckled as he ruffled Taeyong’s hair. 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. He has heard that before, it wasn’t his fault he was smaller than average but really his height was normal in a sense. He has long legs that makes him look taller than his actual height, it was his asset. “Anyway, that’s your first lesson. Don’t ever make anybody wait for you. It’s not polite to have someone waiting on you.” He perkily said, “Who’s your special someone, anyway? I need to know so I can you know, make you appeal some more.”

Jaehyun was caught off guard at the sudden inquisition. His saccharine smile completely wiped away from his handsome face, a faint flush visible on his pale skin. His eyes quickly averted from Taeyong’s prying eyes. “He’s..” he started.

Taeyong let out a gasp, “It’s a he?”

Jaehyun, still avoiding Taeyong’s gaze, “Well, yeah. I mean, it’s no secret that I’m bi, right?”

Taeyong nodded, somewhat frowning at Jaehyun. “Must be someone from your year, a sophomore, huh? In the same degree and university as us? I’m sorry for prying. You don’t have to drop a name.” he said.

“Yes, he’s studying the same course as us in this university and,” Jaehyun gulped, looking worried, “No. He’s a senior in your department.”

 

“Sucks. There’s atleast dozens of people in the senior year at our department. Fat chance that I’ll know him.” Taeyong grumpily retorted.

“Yeah.” he sighed. “Lesson 2?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Oh! Lesson 2!” Taeyong peered at him with excitement reflected in his doe-eyes. “Lesson 2 is finding out what you two have in common. You know lovers with common interests usually have loads of things to talk about.” he explained.

Jaehyun stood there, just staring at the boy before him, a sparkle of merriment visible on his eyes. 

“Have you talked to him before?”

“Not really.” Jaehyun replied, avoiding eye contact and then he added, "I'm actually really shy.” He said, scratching his neck, ears a light shade of pink.

“You?! Shy?!" Taeyong scoffed and said; "With that face?” as he looked at Jaehyun. “ Half of the guys would like to have a face like yours… But if you won’t talk to him how would he know that you exist?! Okay. The first thing to do know is know what his interests are.”

“I already know them.” Jaehyun mumbled happily.

“You do?!” the senior asked, quite surprised at his revelation.

“He’s really intimidating… well, his looks are. But when you look at him or just talk to him, you’ll see that he’s a ball of sunshine. He’s really compassionate with everything, he tries his best at all the things he does. His favorite color is black and he likes designer things. He’s such a little fashionista, he likes tweaking his clothes to express himself more. He likes eating sweets but he has an extra stomach for chocolates. His eyes are so big, I get lost in them most of the times. When he doesn’t understand something, he furrows his brows and pout. He has the most adorable laugh I’ve ever heard. The way the sun hits his face drives me insane. Though he lacks height, he’s so cute that every time I see him I want to put him in my pocket. I don’t even care if he thinks he’s short, we have the perfect height for each other. He likes animals so much that she always play with one whenever he sees a stray cat or dog. He really have this passion for dancing, that even though he tires easily he always make it a point to go to the his weekly dance practice.” Jaehyun droned on and on, his eyes on the smaller the whole time.

Taeyong, who was noting everything Jaehyun recited on your notebook, were just nodding and nodding and then he looked up. “And you haven’t talked to your person yet at this rate? You creep!” he teased, “You stalked him, didn’t you?”

Jaehyun looked away and laughed, embarrassed, “Let’s just say, my friends are a big help to me.”

Taeyong nodded and then pursing his lips, “Jaehyun, not to be that person, but the one you like sounds a lot like me!” He laughed as he looked up at Jaehyun who was suddenly busy tying his shoelaces. “but it can’t be me. You have to introduce me to him! I guess we’ll be good friends!” Taeyong said.

Jaehyun cleared his throat and walked towards the window. He stood there silently and just let Taeyong talk to himself.

“So he likes chocolates and dancing?” Taeyong asked, “Why don’t you give him some? Like an anonymous gift with a cute note. That would pick his curiosity and probably interest. Or maybe, you can join the dance club? But save that for another time, we’re running out of time.”

“Arlright.” The taller said, “is that all for today?” 

“Hmm” Taeyong nodded, “We’ll continue tomorrow.” He added.

“Aren’t you going?” Jaehyun asked when he noticed Taeyong wasn’t packing your things. Instead he saw his senior laying out his laptop and getting reference books from his bag.

“Nah.” He shook his head and settled on a chair and a table in front of him, “Still have to do my presentation for tomorrow’s class.” Taeyong mumbled as he started working on his Powerpoint. 

“Shouldn’t you be doing that in the library?” Jaehyun asked, walking towards the smaller, pulling a chair and sitting beside him.

“I can’t concentrate there.”

“Okay.” He said, finding a comfortable position as he took out his phone and earphones. 

“Hmm?” Taeyong looked at the younger boy as if asking why is he still here.

Jaehyun smiled, dimples showing. “I’ll accompany you.”

“Okay.” He shrugged in reply.

“So why don’t you like working in the library.”

Taeyong continued typing, focused on the task on hand, “I can’t concentrate that well when there are people around.”

“Oh.” Jaehyun muttered, “Should I-“ he hesitated, “Should I leave?”

Taeyong stopped typing, eyes on Jaehyun, “You’re okay. Your presence is actually calming.”

Both of them didn’t say a word after as Taeyong continued his work, Jaehyun playing with his phone. Sometimes looking at Taeyong when he knows the older won’t notice. They were comfortable in the silence. 

It was that night when Jaehyun offered to walk Taeyong home to which the older refused. But the puppy look Jaehyun gave him has him weak so he agreed begrudgingly, muttering something like he’ll walk Jaehyun home next time. It was dark on the alley, when Taeyong accidentally brushed Jaehyun’s knuckles with his. And again. Somewhere during their walk home, Jaehyun held Taeyong’s small hands, warm against his. The smile eviden

It was only when they were infront of Taeyong’s home did they hesitantly parted.

“So...” Jaehyun stated, “see you tomorrow?”

“I got dance practice tomorrow.”

“Meeting’s off?” he asked, looking at Taeyong with those deep eyes.

“No!” Taeyong sjouted, causing Jaehyun to jump a bit in surprise at the sudden outburst. “Sorry. Just go to Neo’s clubroom. You know where that is, right?” Jaehyun nodded, all smiles, “I’ll meet you there.” Taeyong added. 

“Alright.” he smiled. “Bye.” Jaehyun bid farewell, when he was about to leave he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked back and saw Taeyong with his head bowed shyly.

“Jae…” the older unconsciously called out in a soft saccharine yet shy voice. “Thank you for walking me home.”

Jaehyun just smiled. His handsome face that seldom shows any other emotion, other than smiling politely, broke into a devastatingly sweet smile. Saying nothing, he just ruffled the smaller’s hair affectionately. He leaned down and whispered against his senior’s ear, “Anything for the Lee Taeyong. Good night.” he said in his sweet voice which sent shivers down Taeyong’s spine.

***

Jaehyun stood outside the clubroom, you could hear the blasting music and the shouts of the people inside. He was about to knock when the door opened. 

“Why are you here?” the person who opened the door asked.

The junior craned his neck to look if Taeyong was around.

“Why are you here?” Johnny, Jaehyun’s bestfriend and roommate repeated, now grinning at him. “Looking for me?”

“Is Taeyong here?” he retorted.

“Hmm. What if I say no?” His roommate smirked causing Jaehyun to frown and jokingly push Jaehyun to the side. But Johnny was taller and leaner, it was no small fit to move him.

“Hey.” Jaehyun hissed which caused Johnny to laugh. ‘Move, Yeti.”

“No can do, midget.” Johnny laughed, “Unless you tell me why you’re here and looking for our star dancer also your cru-” Jaehun immediately covered Johnny’s loud mouth, looking around if someone heard what he was about to say.

Johnny pushed him away, “What? Finally found the guts to confess? You’ve been pining for him since god knows when, Jae. Grew some balls already?”

“Oh shut up, Johnny. Maybe if you did, Ten will be answering your confession already.” Jaehyun snarked, smiling triumphantly when he saw how Johnny paled at the reminder that Ten hasn’t answered his declaration of love. “Whatever, I’m just kidding. Ten likes you, just give him time.” He consoled, “So where’s Taeyong?”

“Why would I tell you?” he taunted.

“Because I am your bestfriend and your favorite roommate.” hesyllabicated each word through gritted teeth.

Johnny laughed sensing Jaehyun’s temper and shouted, “Yongie! Somebody’s looking for you!”

Taeyong appeared out of nowhere, sweat trailing down his forehead. “Hey! You’re here already.” he muttered, his breathing ragged. Jaehyun can't help but inwardly sigh as he look at the other. He was so darn good-looking, visuals out of this world. How can someone sweat and still look like a freaking model? Jaehyun bets that even post-dance Taeyong would still smell heavenly.

“No. That’s a freaking hologram, Yong.” Johnny scoffed, sensing Taeyong’s energy, trying to dampen it. Because that’s what real friends do. "Back the fuck up! Are you two dating?!” he shouted, looking back and forth the two of them.

“What if we are?” the smallest said, teasing his friend as he cling to Jaehyun’s buff arm. Taeyong might have sneaked a little squeeze at Jaehyun’s biceps, hoping Jaehyun didn’t notice.

“J-Jaehyun?” Johnny stuttered, unable to believe what he heard. His eyes were wide as he looked at the arm Taeyong was tightly holding, “Did you really?”

Jaehyun panicked, afraid that Johnny might blurt out something he was not yet prepared to say, “Taeyong’s a friend, Johnny. Don’t be weird.” Jaehyun said, extracting himself from Taeyong’s hold. Taeyong on the other hand just looked down, moving a step away from Jaehyun.

“Too bad. I need someone to get Jae off my hands. I think you’re a good match” Johnny joked good-naturedly, not noticing the awkward silence between Jaehyun and Taeyong. “Yong, make sure she’s home before 10. It’s his turn to throw out the trash.” with that said, Johnny left, playfully pushing Taeyong aside, who stumbled right into Jaehyun's arms.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he helped the smaller to stand up.

He just nodded and smiled weakly. “So the agenda for today is how you act in front of her. Let’s go to the mall.” All polite.

The two headed to the nearby mall and went to a small yet cozy tea shop. Choosing a spot where there were a fewer people to discuss what Jaehyun has to do to win the heart of his special someone.

“Hmm, you’ve said you haven’t talked to him yet, right?” the smaller initiated. “Any progress with that?”

“We’ve talked already. But it isn’t anything romantic. It was just… simple.” Jaehyun answered quietly. For the first time, he was quite serious. “Nothing more.”

“I see. Pretend that he’s me and talk to me as if I’m him.”

“What?” Jaehyun sputtered, flabbergasted and a blush coloring his pale skin.

“You heard me. Come on, give it a go.” Taeyong sat back and relax in his chair as he watched Jaehyun's face play with emotions to shock, embarrassment, and back to the smiling face again. 

“Hi!” Jaehyun started.

“Hello.”

“Nice weather.” He unconsciously smiled, which caused the older to draw a breath. 

“Not really.” Taeyong said as he looked outside the window of the tea shop, an excuse to not look at the younger boy infront of him, “It might rain.”

“You don’t like the rain?” he younger asked, curious.

Taeyong sighed, “It puts me in a gloomy mode but it also relaxes me. Does that make sense?”

Jaehyun nodded, “I understand. Sometimes it’s calming to hear the sound of the rain but the weather also makes you a bit sad.”

Taeyong smiled, happy that someone understands.

"You’re smiling. You look less intimidating when you smile, cute even." he said softly, a smile playing on his lips. "Smile more often."

“Hey!” Taeyong blinked twice, totally taken aback. He stood up, hands on his small waist. “Jung Jaehyun! Are you hitting on me?!” he whisper-yelled, his wide eyes doubling in size and there was an undeniable tinge of red on his face.

“No.” he replied, "I just said you look cute when you're smiling and that's the truth." he giggled as he saw the Taeyong’s neck and ears with a crimson shade. "Why? Are you falling for it?"

"N-no!" the older stuttered and sighed. Looking away from his junior, Taeyong was fanning his face with his hands, sipping on his drink, doing everything aside from returning Jaehyun’s gaze. 

Awkward silence filled the air.

“Sorry.” Jaehyun murmured as he reached for Taeyong’s pretty hands. “You're helping me and I’m causing you so much trouble. I was out of line.”

“No. It’s fine. I’m actually enjoying this.” Taeyong said, smiling. Jaehyun smiled back automatically, Taeyong looks like a small puppy, “I was just surprised with what you said.”

"Why?"

"You said I look c-cu.."

"Cute?"Jaehyun supplied, grinning at the blushing mess infront of him. Seeing the popular and intimidating Lee Taeyong crumble because of his words was sending him, "cause you are really cute. Trust me." he smiled adorably, his eyes crinkling. “Let’s go look around the mall. I’ll just practice at home.” Jaehyun suggested, holding his senior’s hand again.

Taeyong looked at their intertwined hands and said nothing.

“Hey! What’s the flavor of your milk tea?” Taeyong asked as he happily sipped his own drink.

“Taro milk tea with coconut jelly. Yours?” Jaehyun answered, looking at the older with a smile tugging his lips.

“Black milk tea with milk foam” he answered, holding his cup up. “Here, have a taste. It’s 100% sugar too.”

“Are you sure?” Jaehyun asked dubiously, and the smaller just heldhis cup up closer to Jae’s lips. The younger took a sip and smiled. “It’s yummy!” and he continued sipping the drink that was not his.

“I know.” Taeyong said smugly "It’s my go to order. Hey! Don't finish it!" he playfully shouted. Jaehyun grinned and licked his lips, smiled and continued strolling his hands never letting go of the smaller.

“Yongie.” Jaehyun whispered as they were about to leave, causing Taeyong to stop walking as he looked at Jaehyun in surprise. 

“What did you say?” he asked.

“Taeyongie.” Jaehyun repeated, embarrassed and he tried to divert the topic, “It’s raining.” He said pointing outside. 

It was raining hard.

“Oh shit. Do you have any umbrella?” 

“Uhh. None.” Jaehyun replied, looking at the heavy downpour. “Guess I have no choice but to walk in the rain. You can take a cab here to your home, right?”

“I have.” Taeyong said, pulling out a small umbrella out of his bag, “But it’s for one person only. Let’s just share.”

“I can’t possibly…” Jaehyun shook his head, rejecting Taeyong’s offer. “You’ll get wet.”

“Miss me with that bullshit.” Taeyong said, “If we stick close enough, we won’t get too wet, I guess.”

The two boys huddled together under a small umbrella. They were so close, Jaehyun’s arm was around the smaller’s shoulders, keeping him close, so he won’t get wet that much.

“It’s a little cramped. Bear with it, please.” Jaehyun whispered as he pulled Taeyong much closer.

“I-it’s okay.” The senior said, flustered. His heart pounding against his chest. He looked up and saw that Jaehyun's face was wet with the rain. Taeyong reached for his handkerchief in his pocket, and wiped the taller’s face with it.

“Thank you.” Jaehyun breathed, as Taeyong patted the sweat and rain on his face. He smiled at Taeyong, flashing those pearly whites and dimples full on. Taeyong’s heart worked overtime.

The two of them headed towards the Lees’ house, fighting the heavy rain and cold breeze. When they arrived, both of them were soaking wet.

Taeyong sneezed as he rang the doorbell. Mark, a freshman and Taeyong’s younger brother, opened the door, surprised with their appearance but nevertheless, didn’t comment.

“Go change, hyung.” Mark said briefly after they entered the house. 

Taeyong went up his room and took a quick shower. When he were done dressing up, he went downstairs with a pile of huge clothes. Jaehyun was still in his wet clothes and just a towel around his shoulders.

“Mark, go prepare some hot tea or chocolate.” Taeyong ordered his little brother who did his bidding without any complaint.

“You!” Taeyong turned to Jaehyun who was already shivering. “Come here.” he said in a softer voice. “Change into this.” He said giving the taller his clothes.

After his change of clothes, Jaehyun sat beside Taeyong. The smaller kneeled on the sofa and removed the towel on his shoulders.

“Put your head down.” The older ordered. Jaehyun did as he was told and Taeyong slowly touched his soft yet wet hair. He was softly drying Jaehyun’s hair when it was dry enough, he snuggled close to the other, giving body heat to the shivering boy.

“Yongie hyung, the tea is served.” Mark coughed, drawing attention to himself, his eyes quietly questioning the two older boys.

“Go to the dining room first, Jaehyun.” 

Jaehyun nodded, rushing to the said room. Embarrassment filling him as Mark saw the two of them snuggling.

“What was that?” Mark asked the moment Jaehyun was out of the room. “Are you a couple, hyung? Your new boyfriend?”

“No. I’m just his friend.” 

***

“Have you seen, Jaehyun?” a certain pink-haired senior asked an unexpecting junior. It was not usual that the seniors will come to the juniors’ floor and it was more unusual to see someone as popular as Taeyong to be looking for someone.

“I-I haven’t.” the victim stuttered, falling prey on Taeyong’s gaze. “I think I saw him in the library awhile ago though.” The stammering student replied, blushing, falling under Taeyong’s spell.

“Oh. Thank you.” He said as he went to the library in search of the younger.

Meanwhile a certain brown-haired junior have been looking for his senior since this morning too. “Johnny? Where’s Taeyong?” Jaehyun asked as he saw his roommate, who was lounging in the seniors’ room.

“He was here awhile ago and the he left mumbling something I didn’t understand.” Johnny replied. “Why is my best friend looking for my pretty little friend?”

“None of your business, Seo.” Johnny laughed at the answer, he definitely knows what’s up and it’s fun seeing Jaehyun squirm. Jaehyun rolled his eyes at him and muttered a small thanks, heading somewhere else in pursuit of Taeyong. “Why is it so hard to find the prettiest boy in uni?” 

However, the two didn’t see each other until dismissal. This was the third and the last day. And soon enough they will part ways again.

“Hi.” Taeyong shakily smiled as he finally saw Jaehyun entering the room where he first heard the younger practice his confession.

“Hi back at you." Jaehyun replied, smiling shyly at Taeyong. “Last day, huh?”

“Yeah.” Taeyong sighed, ‘You can finally confess!” the smaller trying to put a trace of glee in his voice.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun answered dumbly, “So what’s the agenda for today?” he asked, comfortably putting his arm around the smaller’s shoulders, casually pulling him against his body close.  
“Practicing your confession.”

“What?” 

“Practicing the confession. That’s the most important part.” Came Taeyong’s reply, poking Jaehyun’s cheeks, a thing he wanted to do since before, smiling at the way his fingers felt the fluffiness of the other’s cheek. “First things first, you need to have confidence.”

“I have confidence.” Jaehyun laughed, a hand catching Taeyong’s that was still poking his cheeks. “I have confidence, Taeyong.” he repeated, voice lower, deeper. He was holding Taeyong’s hand when he faced him and his free hand snaked around Taeyong’s waist, pulling the smaller against him.

“Really now?” Taeyong breathed, challenging. “Let me go.”

“I’m showing you how confident I can be.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes at the answer, trying hard to push Jaehyun away, afraid the younger would feel how fast his heart was beating. But Jaehyun softly shook his head and wasn’t letting go. “Second, you must be sincere. Third, tell him what’s in your heart.”

The taller answered, nodding and absorbing everything Taeyong said.

“Come on. Let’s practice! Pretend I’m your special someone.”

“Hey.” Jaehyun said, his voice saccharine sweet. It was melting, his gaze, his chocolate brown eyes that was staring at Taeyong’s brown ones. “Hey.” 

“Yes, Jaehyun?” The older said, his voice a little bit shaky from their proximity, hands on Jaehyun’s chest as he tried to create a distance between them.

“I like you. From the first time I’ve laid my eyes on you.” He said in a poignantly sweet voice, touching the stray hair on Taeyong’s forehead. “I like you. Will you go out with me?”

Taeyong stared at his beautiful eyes that were intently looking at his. “Yes.” came his soft reply. The two stared at each other for quite a time before Taeyong spoke. “You did a good job.” he said as he pushed himself away from Jaehyun, finally breaking the other’s hold.

“Do it like that and I’m sure, he’ll say yes! I guess. It’s still up to you in all honesty, my tips will just help. My work here is done. Goodbye and good luck!” Taeyong said rapidly, in a hurry to leave.

“Where are you going?” Jaehyun asked, reaching for the other’s hand, stopping him from leaving.

“My work here is done.”

“No, it’s not.” Jaehyun insisted, holding Taeyong’s hand firmly, his thumb tracing circles on the smaller’s palm. “You haven’t answered my question.”

“I already did! I said my work here is done that’s why I’m leaving.” 

Jaehyun shook his head, “You haven’t answered my question, Taeyong.”

“I already did!”

“I like you.” he said, cupping the Taeyong’s face, his undivided attention fully on the smaller. “All this time it has always been you.”

“You said you only see me as a friend.” Taeyong reminded him, snapping, remembering the pain he felt when the times Jaehyun said those words. “Let me go! Practice time is over.”

The younger pulled Taeyong close and pinning him against the wall, both his hands on either side of Taeyong. Taeyong’s breath hitched, a staccato of heartbeats. Jaehyun was so near, the warmth of his body radiating in front of him, his sweet breath fanning his face. Taeyong could only take so much.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any of that. I don’t know how you feel about me. I got choked up, I got scared. We’re finally talking, getting closer. I don’t want to risk it. I don’t want to risk the friendship blossoming between us. What if you learn that it was you who I was pining for? All this time, I want to tell you. But I’m a coward. I don’t want you to feel awkward with me, what if you feel uncomfortable? Avoid me? I couldn’t take that.” he whispered, leaning down and resting his forehead on the crook of Taeyong’s neck. “I like you, Taeyong. So much. Please answer me.”

‘What if I say no?” Taeyong said softly.

“I’ll avoid you. You won’t have to see me anymore. I won’t bother you. All that matters is that I said how I feel. I won’t force you to reciprocate my feelings.”

“You don’t have to.” 

“What do you mean?”

Taeyong smiled, the smile making him look like so much more beautiful. Jaehyun couldn’t believe it. It was like he was seeing the sun shining at him. Blinding yet so beautiful. 

“I like you too, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun’s sigh of relief echoes through the room, then a burst of laughter. “Fuck. I was so scared. Fuck, my heart is beating so fast. I thought you’ll really reject me.” Jaehyun said, pulling Taeyong in a tight embrace. Jaehyun was right, Taeyong could feel his heartbeat. Fast. Like his own.

“Well, student. You learned pretty well from me.” Taeyong said in a haughty voice, Jaehyun grinned at the smaller and leaned forward, his forehead against Taeyong’s.

“I have the best teacher in the world.”

"I forgot step four, Jaehyun." Taeyong mentioned, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Hmm. What is it?” 

Taeyong grinned, pulling Jaehyun’s collar towards him, their lips a breath apart. “You kiss him to seal the deal.” he said, closing his eyes, waiting for the awaited kiss.

He didn’t have to wait long.

**Author's Note:**

> Very self-indulgent and cringey as hell. I just wanted to write pure fluff because the AU that I'm writing in Twitter is full on angst write now.


End file.
